Two sides
by Eykiel
Summary: Nox had Freud in his realm now. And really, the two of them might get along if Freud could see eye to eye with him. After all, nobody can be completely wrong... just as nobody can be completely right. (Oneshot, AU.)


Self indulgent fic because I needed to get this conversation down and why not, right?

Nox is my headcanon name for the Black Mage.

:

* * *

Nox had Freud in his realm now.

The seal had gone just the slightest bit awry, Freud had stumbled on the last syllable of the incantation and it was just enough time for him to snake his power around Freud and pull him behind the convex edge of the seal.

And now this.

They weren't in the Temple of Time any more — Nox made sure it didn't look like the holy temple. He couldn't stand the sight of those cheesy golden pillars or the way fluid light spouted from cute little seraph fountains nestled in bushes. He'd let his magic go wild in the little shell of his seal, expanding dimensions where there were none, creating another sky, another sun and moon, which were furious red against deepest black. Cliche, but more pleasing colors.

The new addition to his realm was this scholar, clad in a simple white tunic (because Freud had turned his nose up at the black clothes Nox handed him, the ungrateful little spitfire) with chin tilted high and defiance shining strong in his sapphire gaze. In there was the knowledge that Nox wouldn't kill him that fast.

And indeed, he didn't intend to. There might be things to do to this scholar. Such a flighty little Hero, this Freud was — the scholar had caught his attention from the start. A fellow scholar, a lover of knowledge, uncorrupted and yet still pure, innocent, _untainted_ despite having seen all the ugly sides of war.

But Freud hadn't seen enough.

"You remind me of what I was a long time ago," purred Nox, relishing the way Freud's shoulders tensed at his voice. "Almost too long ago. So young and idealistic, little Hero. Your spirit is admirable and your leadership even more so."

He stopped in front of Freud, smiling blithely.

"Though it wasn't enough to stop you from being sealed in here with me."

"I miscalculated," deadpanned the scholar.

Nox laughed. It was a phrase he was used to abusing too when things weren't going his way and he wanted to put on a strong front, that maybe he could've done something else if he had thought about the scenario more properly.

"You know, you and I would actually get along quite well if you set aside your prejudices of good and evil."

"Never," spat Freud viciously. "You killed so many and wounded so many more —"

"So did you and the 'heroes' under your stead, stubborn Freud."

"We defended the innocent from _you_. You, on the other hand, killed innocents. People who played no part in the war."

Nox let his expression shift. 'No part in the war'? Was there still a group of people who had this role? A neutral party? How was that possible when Nox had long ago seen word of his name and his acts (_misdeeds_, he was sure Freud would say) start spreading across the land?

Freud was truly so naive. Nox was struck with the urge to protect him, like a son or a close friend who hadn't yet been defiled by the cruelty of the world. Except that Nox was all of that combined, now, and he reveled in it.

So he opted for another laugh instead. Freud resisted the urge to cringe at the sound.

"Do you think the people who pledged themselves to me do it out of sheer malice?" Nox smiled and spread his hands. He knew what the Hero was seeing — little pockets of images, of Black Wings leaving their families and friends with tears in their eyes as they went to war.

"They knew what they were signing up for," growled Freud, refusing to be shaken.

"They knew what they signed up for because _I_ told them." Nox turned around and watched a scene of warriors filing in, taking up their black hats and swords and shields. "I told them of the blood and the death and still they came to me, because I promised them a better world in which there would be no more light."

"We told our forces about what there was to lose, too. I told them." Freud growled. "But my side wanted the light, while yours wanted the darkness. And because your side struck first, we had to retaliate, defend what was ours."

"On the contrary, Freud." Nox smiled over his shoulder. The mage still wore his glare, icy cold and furious and Nox was sure he'd chip past Freud's shields and crush the man who still stood so proud before him today. "Your _light_ was what oppressed so many. Once someone was evil, what was his punishment? Death? Exile? Imprisonment?"

He gestured at the world around him.

"Or maybe trapping him in a seal, just like this?"

"Just because we did that doesn't mean the war was our fault," retorted Freud, taking a step forward. "We needed to keep the world safe and that was what we did."

"And you did it by taking control of the darkness, no?"

"What else was there to do?"

Nox smiled, snapping his fingers so all the worlds disappeared. He focused, and the image of the two golden-haired trickster twins appeared, and they fell on their knees in front of him. The wizened old Arkarium was not far behind, followed by Hilla and her false beauty, the vengeful king Von Leon, the bloodthirsty dragon king Magnus from a world he was dying to see for himself, and the spider-loving magician Will with a book under his arm.

"We have similar aims then, naive Freud."

"Oh? Pray tell, oh all-powerful and omniscient Black Mage."

Nox whipped his head around and snickered at the quip, he was really beginning to like this scholar, as childish as his aims were. He carded his hands in Suu's hair fondly, remembering the sibling's sheer delight as they tumbled to the ground and bruised their newly formed bodies.

"We both aim to control the darkness. The only difference is that you, a being of the light, are trying to control that which is not yours, while I am merely trying to control what is mine."

Nox waited for four seconds — a pause long enough for Freud to know Nox was waiting for a comeback, and yet a pause that was not filled, which meant that Freud had nothing to offer.

"When I was still like you, little Freud, I was full of hope of the future. What couldn't knowledge do once you had obtained it? Maybe you could change the world, give everyone something new. Make things right. Set things straight."

"All scholars worth their salt would too."

Nox was smiling thinly as he looked up, as Freud stood alone in the room, doing his best to keep up his unwavering front. "Indeed they would. Back then I always sought solace in the notion that knowledge would give me the ultimate light — because light was pure, holy, sanctified. And it could turn things that were bad, back into good again."

Freud stayed quiet. This was new information to the Hero, Nox knew. Nobody knew about how the Black Mage rose. Because he had killed everyone who knew his past. In fact, the only one to hear it from his mouth was the scholar standing right before him, looking a little lost and confused. (And maybe that godforsaken light he cast away, what was his name? Glow? Sun? Some terrible, fantasy-esque name that Nox would never have chosen to befall anyone with.)

"So the ultimate light was my ultimate goal." Nox strode past the illusions of his generals and came back up to Freud. He didn't miss the flicker of wariness in his eyes. "As I am sure yours is too."

"So why did the White Mage turn himself to the darkness that he swore to destroy?"

Freud had put two and two together. Seemed like Nox's namesake had reached further lands than he had reckoned with, even before he had embraced his true destiny.

"Because there is no ultimate light."

"Do you seek the ultimate darkness, then? Granted that even the smallest light casts a shadow, but even in the darkest abyss, light can still shine. There is no ultimate darkness." Freud didn't seem surprised, or fazed at all.

Nox smiled wider. This was a young man he was glad to be in the company of.

"Let's not talk metaphors, here, shall we? I'm done with the story of my research into light magic."

"And back to the talk of good and evil?"

"No. Binaries should not exist like that. There is no ultimate good, nor ultimate evil. It is as you rightly mentioned."

Something unreadable flashed across Freud's face.

"So why did I join the side I am on now, despite there only being grey rather than black or white?" Nox looked down at his heavy black robes. "For one thing, black looks good on me, don't you think?"

"Apt that you should give me white to wear, too, then." Freud snapped. "On with the story."

"Let me have my fun, impatient Freud." Nox laughed, clapping a hand on Freud's shoulder. It immediately got swiped off.

"You have all of eternity to do your joking. And it doesn't suit you one bit."

"This seal won't contain me for that long. I say four hundred years at most. Though it's likely to be three hundred, because judging by your condition after the war, even factoring in Rhine's power, you can't stand up to this."

Freud looked away.

Nox immediately slid into his line of vision, crowding against the mage and slipping into his personal space. He smiled nastily as Freud took a faltering step backwards.

"See, Freud, good and evil _can_ coexist. We are two sides to the same coin, two faces to every ruler, two outcomes to every war. But good can _never_ forgive evil, while evil can pardon good."

"Evil will kill all that is good."

Nox tutted. "You have much to learn, Freud. The evil you have seen are the lowest of my warriors. They are the townsfolk, people hired by the Black Wings, who are in turn under the jurisdiction of my generals. Townsfolk who only know 'For us or against us', just like your soldiers."

"Even if you forgive the soldiers for not knowing the nuances of war, that doesn't explain your position of good and evil."

"Oh, but it shakes _your_ perception of good, little Freud. And you can't deny it. Your kind, good and mighty heroes on your high horses, haven't seen what we are capable of doing."

"We can pardon evil," stated Freud, tactlessly jarring the conversation back into its original course. "It's why we imprison rather than execute. And don't try convincing me that the act itself is an act of murder, because that is the oldest argument in the book."

"Don't think so lowly of me, Freud. I am a scholar just like you."

"Don't compare me to you."

Nox grinned and pulled away, beckoning Freud forward, leading the way past corridors that never seemed to end. He knew Freud was close behind. Freud would be. Now that Nox had piqued his interest, nothing was going to stop Freud until he understood Nox inside out.

"Good can pardon evil," Freud growled, falling into step beside him. "It's called mercy."

"Mercy cannot exist alongside justice," smiled Nox sideways at him. "It's why you punish, rather than close an eye. And that's why darkness cannot exist in your realm. You punish those who fall out of line, and those who seek the darkness become afraid."

Freud's gaze hardened. Nox knew he had struck a nerve somewhere. It was fun watching the mage unravel like this. He had three hundred years to do it and he was going to milk the scholar of all the fun he could wring out. Maybe he could turn Freud to his side, later on. The little Hero was definitely not opposed to having a good, rational discussion.

And Nox could be very persuasive.

"You use fear as well," countered Freud. "Except that you are more open about your methods —"

"Such a weak comeback, scholar." Nox chuckled. "You haven't wrestled with these issues long enough. Two wrongs never make a right. And I admit it."

Freud closed his mouth.

"But what's different from you and I is that I want to completely, utterly, and thoroughly control all the elements of fear in this world. I want to herald all the darkness, all the evil, all the malice. All the wrongs."

He stopped abruptly, turning to Freud.

"Care to tell me why?"

Freud's eyes widened slightly, despair appearing briefly in his gaze at the understanding.

"You know why," gritted the scholar. "You don't need to hear it from me."

"Indeed I don't. I do not require your validation for my actions. As long as I know that you understand my point of view, I will be satisfied."

"Spoken like a true scholar," muttered Freud sarcastically.

"I will take that as a compliment, scholar Freud."

Indeed, Nox had always sought to rein in the fear rife in the world — only because he didn't want it stepping out of line. He wanted to show the world that there was always a spot for some twisted, haunted soul or some warped mind, as long as they bowed down to him, he would give them acceptance that nobody obsessed with _goodness_ could give.

Fear was the first step to ridding the world of his enemies. It was a statement more than anything, actually. Just a warning to know what would happen if anyone dared to oppose him. Later on he would show his hand and become the benevolent ruler that everyone would love… except that Nox would be of a different breed: one that accepted rather than condemned, something that not even Empress Aria could forgive herself for doing.

Nox reached out to the corridor walls, making the surface shift and form a little door, which he opened. "Your quarters."

"Are you going to lock me in here?" Freud stayed on the threshold, hesitant.

"I don't need to. This entire world is mine. You have been, effectively, my prisoner since you got tangled up with me."

Nox strode into the room. It was a simple room, a desk on one side, a bed, a window that could show anything he wanted it to, and a towering bookshelf.

All the books he loved and memorized by heart, he materialised here, for Freud to peruse. Not all the work was on Light magic. There were some about dragons too (Nox had taken care to remember as many as he could), some novels, some scientific journals, some history books.

Nox was sure he could remember more books in time, when he recovered his strength and could recall more.

"Do come in, Freud. There's nowhere to run and I think you'd quite enjoy what you saw."

"I'm not easily swayed by mere talk and a gift of books, Black Mage."

Nox pulled the chair from Freud's desk and sprawled in it carelessly, propping his ankle on his leg. He knew the effect it gave: of an unfaltering man so sure of himself that it radiated from him in waves.

Freud hovered at the door for a while longer before moving to perch on the bed.

"The bed won't eat you, don't worry," drawled Nox. "I just wanted to make sure you had your own personal space and something to occupy yourself with."

"Thank you," said Freud in kind, because manners had always been so important to him after all.

"You're welcome. You'll be able to manipulate the doors I make, but not much else. If you need anything, I'll be across the hallway from you." Nox got up and stretched. "And don't bother trying to kill me in my sleep or something. It is dangerous to risk your life when you're trapped in a realm that might collapse at its owner's death."

"And what if I don't fear death if it meant that the world would be rid of you?" Freud folded his arms.

"It means we still have a lot of talking to do," grinned Nox. "I look forward to it."

"So do I," Freud smiled back. Nox could see why the masses loved him so. Maybe he could pick something or two from the dragon master too, like his charisma.

"I'm sure we will both learn many things from each other."

"All in time, oh amazing and thoughtful Black Mage—"

Nox paused at the door, turning back to smirk at Freud.

"You were swayed just a little, weren't you, Dragon Master?"

"Why the sudden use of formalities, Nox?"

Freud hadn't replied to his question, but the slight hesitation and the twitch of his brow had said otherwise. Nox merely shook his head and strode out the room, feeling strangely eager for their next conversation.

At least he wouldn't be lonely for the next three centuries.


End file.
